A Different Kind of Parable
by ammyDOS101
Summary: One day, Stanley turns into a girl. The Narrator kind of freaks out. Rating may change to T eventually.
1. The Beginning

**Hello all! Short first chapter to get you interested, let me know if you want it continued, and please, feel free to suggest female names that start with **_**sta**_**.**

* * *

"This is the story of a man named Stanley. Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee 427. Employee 427's job was simple: He sat at his desk in room 427 and he pushed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him which buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee 427 did every day of every month of every year, and although others might have considered it soul rending, Sta-"

"..."

"You're not Stanley."

"In fact, you're not even a man! What.. What are you doing here..? How did you get here?! What… Who… Did Stanley take the day off? No! No no NO. This is the day his entire life changes. He can't just… Leave! And, I was only at the _beginning_! He didn't even die yet! I… Let's calm down. I think we should, hmm? That's probably good. Why don't I check some records, and we'll meet up later. Stay at your desk miss, and I'll be back."

* * *

"WHAT?! THERE ARE NO RECORDS! All of my progress has been erased, because I never started… Oh NO! This cannot be happening…. But… Maybe it can… Miss, how would you like to be a part of…"

"**The Stanley Parable"**


	2. The Name Game (pt 1)

**Awkward Narrator is awkward.**

* * *

"So… I've been thinking, since it's been a few days…"

"YES I'll be getting to the point so don't roll your eyes at me."

* * *

"Of course not, I th- You know what, never mind. I think we need to give you a name. That's what I've been thinking about. I mean, we can both see that you're not Stanley, and it's been kind of awkward narrating when the main character of the entire story has the wrong name!"

* * *

"WHY are you still rolling those big blue eyes of yours?! N...No don't blush that wasn't intended to be a com- Never mind. Ponder my idea, will you? Maybe you can write a few names you like on the wall or something."

* * *

"Hmph. You're a very clever one aren't you? Well, on you go, into the great beyond. Have a good life Stan… I mean… Grr… SEE?! Hang on a moment, let me just shut that door… We're going to have a little chat."

* * *

"Ah. Now that's better, isn't it? So… _Yes, _go ahead and sit down… _Damn _she has nice legs… Wha- I said that aloud didn't I… Oh lord… Let's just… Get to the point… Uhm.. See now I can't concentrate! Just, I'm uh.. I'm going to shut down the system while I think for a bit. I'm going to restart you miss."

* * *

"Now! I have all my thoughts together, so we can get to the point. Of you getting a new name. Why aren't you confused… You don't look confused… Usually Stanley is confused when he restarts, you just look… Rather… Bored. Why ar-"

"Because something's wrong with the system, _Mister Narrator." _

* * *

**Sometimes I forget about you guys, and I don't update for long periods of time :( I am so sorry.. The line breaks mean that time has passed by the way. **


	3. The Name Game (pt 2)

**Hiya folks. Ugh that sounded dumb. Enjoy =D (This in no longer a one sided story since femStanley can talk now…)**

* * *

"_WHAT?! YOU CAN TALK?!" _The Narrator screamed.

"Well duh. Why wouldn't I be able to?" The young woman replied.

"Because you're NOT SUPPOSED TO! _I'm _the Narrator, _I _do the talking!"

"Well that's dumb." She said, rolling her eyes.

"_It's NOT dumb!" _

"It kind of is, actually. Now, as I was saying, there's something wrong with the system. Like you said, 'Stanley' is usually confused after he restarts, because he doesn't remember anything. I, however, remember _everything._" She flipped her strawberry blonde ponytail behind her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with the system."

"Uh, yeah there is."

"Nope."

"Yeah. And the real question is, are my legs really that nice? I mean, I know they are pretty tan, and I _have _been working out… But-"

"_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SYSTEM!" _

"Oh my _god!_ Chill out! We can figure out a plan, okay? Then everything will be fixed." She offered, staring up at the ceiling. "And I can start by going up to my boss's office if you'd like…"

"No. Um, sorry, miss. I just… I'm not used to glitches."

"Are you calling me a _glitch?!_"

"No! Of course not! I meant the system! Not you!"

"Riiiiight. And that name thing… I'm Stacey. Stacey Red. What should I call you? Do you just go by Narrator? Cause that's pointless."

"You're awfully _rude_ aren't you, _Stacey? _And, yes, I do go by Narrator. That's all."

"Huh. And yeah, I'm rude. I'm a redhead! I've got a fiery temper!"

"No you're not… It's more blonde than red."

"Strawberry blonde. Strawberries are red."

"I suppose."

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"RUNNING!"

"THAT'S YOUR WIFE! AND KIDS- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"SHE'S A ROBOT! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED, _I'M NOT MARRIED!" _

* * *

"DON'T DO THAT?!"

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THERE!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

* * *

"Alright, fine Stacey. I give up. Go ahead, hide in that broom closet. See if I ca-"

"Where do you live, Mister Narrator?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean… Where do you live?"

"In here. In the system."

"Where is that?"

"No offense, but I wouldn't feel that comfortable with you knowing…"

"What, do you think I'm a stalker or something?!"

"No comment. And can you _please _get _out _of that broom closet?! I'm losing my patience."

"Like you haven't lost it already…"

* * *

**I honestly don't know where this story is going… But I do want to make it romantic. Anyways, sorry if it sucked, and thank you for your name suggestions! Anonymous, Helplessly Helpful, and Khateley, I have chosen yours. Really the only name that fit, but thanks anyways :) x**


	4. The Wrong Worker

**BLAME MY MATH TEACHER I'm sorry I've been late! (and btw I'm going to try out a normal story format now, let me know what you think)**

* * *

"Wh...What is this place, Mr. Narrator?" The red-head murmured, her eyes wide with pure awe as she gazed around the white area. There was no answer to her question. Stacey kept walking, her short heels making little clicks on the tile, echoing throughout the large space, bouncing off of the walls, signifying that she was all alone. There was nobody there to walk with her, or make sarcastic comments. She wrapped her arms tight around her middle, even though there was no defined temperature.

Stacey decided to make the most of where she was, considering that she had been 'crushed' by a machine. Of course, there had been a narrator then. She had guided her down the catwalk, her intentions less sinister than the Male Narrator's, but the tone of her voice had been rough, and Stacey still had felt a pang of apprehension deep in the back of her mind. She had followed though, knowing that there was no other choice. Then, the talking had ceased. And she was now here. Aimlessly wandering down the halls, tilting her head around to look at the displays and pictures. She found it odd to see the words 'beta' and 'first trial'. "What have you been hiding from me?" Stacey muttered as she traced her fingers across a red button, one of the objects not surrounded by a fence or display case. Her heels still clicked, the fluorescent bulbs still buzzed, and everything else stayed still. Stacey decided that it was time for her to leave.

Conveniently, there was small marble staircase that the young woman clacked down, not bothering to grasp the railing, for her hands had remained crossed at her chest for the most part (she couldn't help touching a few things…). It lead into a dark and empty space, but Stacey didn't mind, for she was all too familiar with dark and empty spaces. But as soon as she began to enjoy the steady sound of high heels and no british tone, constantly nagging, the cool, female voice spoke up again.

"Oh, look at these two," Stacey jumped, but continued walking. "How they wish to destroy one another. How they wish to _control_ one another. How they both wish to be-" The red-head cut off the voice when she pulled down the lever that was now in front of her, hovering just below the 'Stanley Parable' banner. She had switched it to 'off', and was now greeted with darkness. "Can you see? Can you see how much they need one another?" It said.

"No." Stacey scoffed. She didn't expect the voice to specifically react to her, but stated her own opinion nonetheless.

"Perhaps not," the voice pressed on. "Some things cannot be seen." Stacey huffed at the sound, resisting the urge to yell, 'see this!' and kick something, but she was enveloped in darkness, and could never find a way to explain to a non-cooperative system that she wasn't Stanley, and didn't need the Narrator whatsoever. "But listen to-"

"Eh, I'd rather not," Someone interrupted. Stacey resisted the urge to smile, immediately recognizing who it was. "Come along Stacey, follow my voice."

"Who is this girl, Narrator?" The female tone was suddenly back. She had an edge to her voice. "And why do you expect her to follow you? Maybe she'll follow me…" Stacey had been walking in the direction she had heard the Male Narrator's voice, but felt her body rebel, and she began to turn. Turn towards the opposite direction. She tried to speak, but her words got lost and she was only able to emit a tiny squeak.

"Please don't, miss. I've already lost Stanley."

"Oh? And how did you manage to do that, _Mister Narrator?_"

"My data, it got jumbled."

"Your _data_ never gets _jumbled…_" Stacey felt her stomach turn over. She was getting further away from the Narrator. "Would you like me to check some of my own records?"

"No." The Narrator's mood was getting darker, Stacey could tell. She wondered if the two narrators shared a history with each other.

"Oh, what a shame. It looks like my file cabinet was already open! I should go and close it- But, look here! A _file._ A _Stanley Parable _file. Do _you _have a Stanley Parable file, Mister Narrator?"

"Not anymore…" He grumbled.

"Well, let me just take a quick look…" There was a pause as Stacey heard pages being flipped. "Ah! I found it."

"Found what, exactly? And will you _please _give me back my Stacey? I mean," He cleared his throat. "Not _my_ Stacey. Just, Stacey- Will you stop?!" The Narrator snapped as more pages were rustled, and it was quite obvious that he no longer had anyone listening to him.

"I seem to have come across some very interesting information."

"..._Yes?" _The Narrator snapped.

"You have the wrong worker."

"Duh." He retorted, and Stacey laughed quietly, despite her situation. She had never heard someone British utter a word like 'duh'.

"Stacey is supposed to be in _my _parable, which means…" The Female Narrator said. "Oh. Hello, _Stanley._"

* * *

**I'm writing this at 12am, so I'm sorry if it's weird. And yes, FemNarrator just became a main character. On a side note, I just got a tumblr account, and I'd love it if you'd follow me! (Yes, I'm one of **_**those **_**people) The blog is called, 'Fangirling at its Finest' and I'm under the same username :)**


	5. The Data Disaster

**I've been on hiatus for a while, sorry I didn't let you guys know about that. School had been kind of hard on me, and I'm still dealing with other issues. But, I wanted to say that I'm really surprised at the amount of feedback with this story; I never thought people would like it. So, thanks for sticking with me, even though I'm lazy :P x**

* * *

"I'm extraordinarily confused right now. Stacey… Any ideas?" The Narrator's tone was almost sheepish, and Stacey pictured him rubbing the back of his neck. If he had hands. And a neck.

"Uh, no, Mister Narrator, I'm confused too. Where did that voice come from if she's in a different world?" Stacey asked. There was silence for a while as the blackness of the lonely void suddenly dissipated. There wasn't anything for a while, and then there was everything. The hall, the doors, the papers littering the floors.

"Well. That's fixed. Why don't you head to the conference room and have a seat there, love? I'll try to explain once you're comfortable." The girl nodded, which felt weird since there was no one standing in front of her to nod to, then turned towards the direction of the conference room and lugged herself there, stopping halfway to yank her black heels off. She sat down in a chair nearing the back of the area, an old habit from school, and crossed her legs at the ankles. Stacey waited.

"Now. It seems as if we're experiencing some troubles with alternate universes. Since you can remember everything, it makes sense that you're obviously not supposed to be here," The Narrator's comforting voice piped up, filling the room. Stacey smiled and listened in to what he was saying. "That _damn_ woman must have been the one who replaced the files and cleared any history of Stanley's presence. After all, we are connected."

"You _are_?" Stacey wondered aloud. "But how?"

"Well," The Narrator started. "If you can believe it, there's another universe for everything. Each person has an opposite. Yours is Stanley. Mine is… Shall we call her… Ms. Bothersome."

"Uh, okay…" Stacey stifled a small laugh. Her temper was slightly deflated, drained like her energy, so she couldn't muster a comeback.

"Now, since Ms. Bothersome is my equal, she obviously received a Stanley of her own to play with. Um, excuse me, experiment with. No no… Have… Fun..? With?"

"Just… Go on, I get what you're tryin' to say." Stacey muttered.

"Ah, alright. Well, as sexist as this world is, I got a male, since I am a male, and she was left with a female, since she herself is a female."

"To prevent any.. Romance?" Stacey asked playfully. She really needed some sleep.

"...Sure…"

"It's not like I could love a robot."

"Alright miss, that's-"

"Though we have been through a lot together…"

**(Agh, 4 chapters, Stace) **

"You don't have to-"

"And didn't you compliment my legs once?"

"Listen, you're a lovely girl, but I'm an essence, not a human. You couldn't even touch me."

"I bet I could," Stacey said. "Oh wait, that was creepy, wasn't it."

"No, it's alright dear. Lets just focus on the task at hand though."

"Right. Well, I've been around this place a bunch of times now, and it's gotten a little glitchy… Uh, no offense," Stacey offered. "So it's possible your data _did _get jumbled, and it'll be an easy fix!"

"An… Easy… Fix..?" The Narrator started. Stacey sighed at that. She was in for a bit of a ride. "Do you honestly think I could fix this easily? And to call _my hard and dedicated work _glitchy? What gives you the authority? I used to be an ambitious little hard-drive Stacey, and now look where I am- Stacey..?"

"Are… Are you… Snoring..?"

* * *

While Stacey slept, cheek propped against her hand, slumped down into the armchair, The Narrator worked. He summoned The Parable Rules and Regulations handbook, and scanned it until he found the passage he had been looking for.

_Glitches- Section VII- Protagonist Misplacement_

If your main character, or whoever's name fills this sentence- The _ Parable, is ever misplaced entirely or has found him/herself within another game, here are the steps you must follow.

Do not panic. The following steps will show you what to do.

Consult The Parable Rules and Regulations handbook. Open it to this section.

Begin to read these steps.

By this time, The Narrator was wondering who was in charge of writing the handbook.

IV. Once you have started reading the steps, think about them.

This went on for a while, each step getting more and more vague philosophical as they went on. The Narrator began to lose hope. He decided to search the databases, and ran into the same conclusion as before. The history had been completely cleared. If he had an entry of Stanley working with him, it could help. Though, there were none.

"Y'know, you could try and restore your history," came a voice. "Just click the button."

"Stacey, I've been clicking buttons all night. And besides, I don't see one anywhere."

"In the bottom left corner?" The Narrator's tireless efforts were now displayed on the board in front of Stacey thanks to the projector. She paced the room again as she talked.

"Wha- I don't _see _that."

"But it's right there!"

"_Where?_"

"If you could let me up there, I would be able to help you."

"I can't, Stacey, I'm in the walls and the ceiling, I don't have a main area. I'm just wires and buttons."

"...Okay."

* * *

'**More back and forth dialogue, ammy! More!' No I'm tired shhhhhhhhh**


End file.
